Unknown
by DarkHime213
Summary: It is about a girl who has to grow up and learn to let go, a boy who needs to learn to trust, and a lot of monster attacks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic and I hope to anyone who reads it will enjoy. I only own the oc's that are in this chapter the rest of the characters will probably be owned by the owner of Sword art online, Reki Kawahara and etc. Please enjoy.

SAO 1 rewrite

It is the day the two siblings had been wait for. The day Sword Art Online came out. They waited in line for days, but they got it. It would be the best day of their lives if.

"Do I place the red wire in the helmets or computer." Mia screamed. She sat back for a second waiting for her older brother to reply. She could hear him running up the stairs and there mother screaming for him to slow down.

She stood up with the SAO exclusive nerve gear and hand them to her brother.

"I'll get the game started while you fix the helmets." Max gives her a you got confused didn't you look. She growls back "shut up and fix the helmets before mom.

"Come eat dinner first I don't need you two destroying my kitchen later on when your half-starved." Yelling up the stairs as if she read her daughters mind.

Yes mom" they say as they walked down the stairs smelling the delicious food. "Yeah mom made our fav." Mia screams in glee and runs to the table.

"Mia manners young lady." Mia mother says with a smile. "Okay mama" Mia sits by her youngest brother and a cross from her older sister. While Max Between Suzie and their dad. There mother and grandparents where across from him.

"Okay everyone dig in." with that the dinner started. Everyone was laughing and occasionally getting hit with baby food.

"Ew Peter you little twerp MOM" Suzie scream awhile Baby peter keeps on throwing his dinner.

With sigh the mom turns towards Peter and starts feeding him. "Honestly Suzie he's one and it wasn't that much just look at your sister." Looking at Mia you could see a huge difference in Suzie and her.

While Suzie had some on her shirt Mia was hair was covered in peas and squash and her shirt took a large hit from the chocolate yogurt. That was to be his desert.

"Honesty Mia how can you still eat?" Max askes but the dad had his own question. No the real question is how can you still sit there and stay sane?"

What do you mean this is the cleanest he's been since he turned a digit." She says causing everyone to look at her.

"okay everyone lets just finish Dinner so." Her two eldest stand up. "DONE" and rush from the room but Mia takes her time say goodnight and calmly walks from the room.

"At least one can use their manner but if I can get two." She looks at her baby boy and sees he fell asleep in his mashed peas. "Nope just gonna have one."

Mia walks into the game room. She walks by max and sits in one of the two gamming chairs laying side by side. "You done yet?" He looks up in an annoyed expression. "Okay okay I'll just grab the snacks and pillows.

"Mia", scream out her brother max from across the room, "I got it are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready what about you', she asked shyly.

"I'm good we plug in on 3", Max said placing the helmet on.

"2", yelled Mia getting pumped.

"Link start", they screamed out together.

They appear in a new world on a bright sunny day, there hundreds or maybe even thousands of players surrounding them and in their eyes it's.

"This is amazing", the two sibling scream in sync.

The whole day the sibling explored the first floor town, stalked up on supplies, learn to play, how to fight and even made friends. Everything was going great until they began to hear rumors. At first they blew it off as a newbie being a newbie but then they started to hear it more and more until it was time for them to quit the game when they were teleported to an area with in the game.

"Hey what's going on", Mia said in a whimpering voice.

"I don't know but …. look up there is something coming out of the sky", Max said hugging Mia closer

Everyone around them began to look up and what they saw left the frozen to the ground.

Winter

"As the thing that came from the sky began to speak I froze up and I barely heard a word he said expect for if we die here we die in real life. I hope no one judges me for fainting or crying when I woke my big brother there acting as if we could take on the world but that was over a month ago. He's gone now. He left me of his own free will and I want to know why. So here I am sit in some area grouping up with complete strangers to go fight a boss monster. Brother if you want to talk to me now I suggest you do it now because by tomorrow I will be dead," Mia no what Winter Bela had thought to herself.

Please commit if you like. If you don't like it keep it to yourself unless it to help me in some way. All insulting comments will be deleted if wrote just to be a pest. To everyone that liked it thanks here is a sneak peek into the next chapter.

I hope you like the sneak peek and sorry the chapter is so small I will try to write more next time. **BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back with hopefully a much longer chapter. I only own the OC's everyone else are owned by the Sao creator. I haven't watched Sao in a long time some my time may be off a little please forgive me. The owner of Sword art online, Reki Kawahara and etc.

Sao

"It has been one month and a day since I decide to join this make shift guild to take down the first-floor boss." She sits down surrounded by desperate looking people. "It's kind of worrying that we haven't taken it down yet. I mean we all got the hand book that tells use the leave, attacks, and weapons it uses so I wonder why?" Winter contuse to look around "Well it's not my problem." the meeting starts when a blue hair boy Introduces himself.

*Clap clap* "Okay, let's get started, people!" Diabel keeps clapping trying to get their attention in a gentle way. "Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel and I consider my "job" as a knight." *laughter* rings out though out the little meeting place. "There's no job system in this game" Some idiot yelled out as some began to get annoyed.

I stand up. "Hey idiots chill out he is just trying to lighten the mood." I sit down. I can tell some are glaring, but it doesn't affect me in the slightest. A squeak voice catches me off guard

Hi, I'm cassie nice to meet you (I'm whi-) are you here alone (no I'm ju-) so am I kind of." She stands up and throws the cutes glare she can muster at the idiots glaring at me. "Those guys are just jerks you should worry about them."

She pops up again " If those guys freaked you out you can come sit with me and my friends. I'm a bit confused. "Wait didn't you say-" but I was already being pulled across the stadium. "Hi guys I found a new friend their name is uh" she looks down at me as I force my bruised body to get up "actually I forgot to ask their name he he he. Hey, what's your name."

I look at this girl and think to myself this girl is nuts and she scares the living daylights out of me; talks my head off, drags me across the stands, and has the nerve to ask my name. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and I waited too long because she trying to give me NICK-NAMES.

"It doesn't matter we could call you (wait my name is w-) cassie jr or kitten or maybe even princess" A hand flies towards her head snapping her out of her random mumbling *smack* "ow that's mean Derick." A tall boy with short dirty blond hair looks at Cassie as she whines.

"It is mean to harass someone you just met now apologize." she pokes her lip out as if she was the victim. Derick had a backup plan. "Before I get the others to banned candy from the group again." He smirks evilly "I'll even throw in no honey." Cassie losses it.

"Noooooooo, I'm sorry if I harassed you please forgive me and maybe be a new friend?" I laugh when she tries to use the puppy dog face with a tear activate on me. I calmly say.

"That face doesn't work on a full-time babysitter and I should just walk away and get on with the meeting." I turn to head back to my set when I hear.

"Frist off we'll team up into parties of two to six. He says it with such a big smile it almost didn't hurt as much when I realized everyone was already patterned up except me.

"Wait what? As I looked around everybody was already in a party with friends expected for the two people a few steps up if I run I might be able to-

"Yeah yeah now we have a party of six" Cassie squealed as she grabbed on to Winter (wait what?) "and you shouldn't speak out loud as much."

"I didn't agree to this hey let me go" I start struggling "help help somebody get this crazy girl off me help." Winter screams as she was pulled way to be the six member of the guild Dawn's Burst.

Well here is chapter two of the new version. Sorry its small but I'm just getting back into this. **BYE bye**


End file.
